Here's to the Night
by demonlrd66
Summary: song-fic. Something terrible has happened at the mansion. I can't tell you what or it'd ruin the story. A glimpse into how everyone including Magneto and the Brotherhood take it.


Hey all! Demonlrd here welcoming you to my second X-men song-fic!! I'm gonna tell you now this one's kinda sad (then again so was the last one... and the YYH song-fic... I think I need happier music...) I even cried a bit while writing it. But please give it a chance. I'm afraid the ending is terribly predictable, but it's good.

As further motivation there are traces of Romy, Jott, Kurtty, LoganxStorm, and AmaraxSam (if that interests you, if not it's not a lot so read anyway please!!)

As further motivation for you not to sue me: I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the song, no not even the internet.

* * *

**Here's To the Night**

Logan stands on the balcony, looking out over the grounds. They all knew this day would come, but not that it's here… no one knows how to handle it. No one can believe it. Storm walks up behind him and locks her arms around him. Her beautiful dark face is stained by tears and contorted by grief.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," she sobs.

"Sorry, 'Ro," he holds her, "I'm afraid it's true."

_So denied, so I lied, are you the now or never kind?_

_In a day and a day, love, I'm gonna be gone for good again._

_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?_

"Where ya gonna go?" Rogue asks, watching Remy pack his few belongings.

"Dunno, _chérie_, can' go back ta New Orleans…" He flashes her a sly smile. "Ya worried 'bout Remy, _chérie_?"

She huffs. "As if." Her face softens and she hugs him. "Ah'm gonna miss you, swamp rat."

"Where ya gonna go?" he asks, enjoying having his arms around her, realizing it may be the last time.

"Ah got inta a good college. Da professor-" she chokes, "he gave me the money fer it. All four years."

"Ah'm glad." She would be safe. No matter where he went, he would always know she was safe. It was the best thing the professor could've given him.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

Storm had been the first to arrive at the Xavier institute. Professor Xavier had saved her once on the streets of Cairo. Then he had taken her from Africa to the U.S., allowed her to help others like herself.

Scott and Jean had met because of Professor Xavier. He'd saved Scott when he was just a scared teenage boy afraid of his own uncontrollable powers, and made him a leader. He'd taken Jean, an innocent girl completely unaware of the true extent of her powers and trained her. He'd brought them in, given them a home, a family, a purpose.

Dr. Henry McCoy was a man haunted by his own power. Professor Xavier had taken him in when his mutation could no longer be controlled. The professor had showed him he was more than the beast he appeared to be.

Logan had found at the Xavier Institute what he'd never known he wanted: a home, a family. Professor Xavier had taught him to be more than just 'Weapon X'; he'd taught him to be Logan.

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon..._

_Put your name on the line along with place and time_

"No answer." Hank McCoy hangs up the phone. "None of them."

"I wonder if they know…" Storm stares dreamily out the window, her mind still not able to believe what is happening.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Logan says, his arms haven't left the goddess all day.

*****

Kitty answers her obnoxiously ringing phone. "What do you want, Lance?"

"I hear you're leaving."

"What's it to you?"

"You, uh, you could stay with me if you want."

"Sorry, Lance, that ship sailed a long time ago, you missed your chance."

"Oh… so you're with blue boy now?"

"What if I am?" Kitty only hears Lance's breathing on the other end. She realizes she's just releasing her anger and grief on him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be there."

_Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical_

"Kitty?"

She rolls over to smile at her best friend. "Yeah, Kurt?"

"Think we'll ever see each other again?"

She freezes in his arms. "I- I don't know." The tears she's been holding in since they got the news flow freely at this realization. She doesn't even try to hide them. "This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm sorry, Katzchen."

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

Kitty had been just another shallow teenage girl when her mutation had become active. Professor Xavier had taken her in, trained her, made her something more. She was a woman now, she'd experienced life and was all the better for it.

Kurt had arrived at the Xavier Institute a little boy, afraid to be seen for what he was. Professor Xavier had shown him there was no shame in being who he was.

All the students of the Xavier Institute had different powers and pasts, but all share one common thread: they all came together under Professor Charles Xavier; he gave them a home, a family, he gave them hope, and they are all better because of it.

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion _

Jean stops and stares at her old room. There's nothing left, not even the bed and dresser that had graced it when she arrived. Scott pulls her close against him. She's been strong for the younger students, but he can hear her crying in the night.

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more?_

Amara sits curled up in a corner under the stairs, her arms around her knees. She can't believe it, she **won't** believe it. She closes her eyes and rocks back and forth.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this CAN NOT be happening."

She feels arms around her and opens her eyes. Sam is holding her against his chest. "It's okay," he whispers through his tears.

Tabitha stands nearby, watching over her friend. Even her eyes are filled with tears.

_Don't let me let you go_

Kurt and Kitty lay in each other's arms. Kitty's tears mat the fur on Kurt's chest, but he doesn't care, he'll never let her go, not when he knows he may never see her again.

"I love you, fuzzy elf," she whispers.

His arms tighten around her and his reply is cut off by the pained sob that escapes his throat.

_Don't let me let you go…_

"Rogue," Remy whispers.

"What you want now?" She turns from her suitcase to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For wha-" She's cut off as he quickly crosses the room and pulls her into a deep kiss. After a few seconds her powers force him to pull away. Rogue sobs, the brief glimpse into his mind telling her everything he wanted her to know. "Ah love you too, swamp rat."

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

Magneto walks up the front lawn of the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood and Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, in tow. The X-men great him at the door.

"We're glad you could come," Beast says cordially.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mystique drawls. "Bout time Xavier…"

Magneto whirls and knocks Mystique to the ground. "How dare you? Charles was-" He stops and turns away, but they all saw the tears in his eyes.

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

"Can't believe my little brother…" Juggernaut trails off.

"Neither can we," Logan replies.

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Too soon_

They pass one last night in the mansion. Tomorrow is the funeral. Charles Xavier the man is dead, but his idea will never die. Tomorrow his students, his friends, his X-men will go out into the world, and they will take with them all he has taught them. They will take hope, the same hope he gave them, the hope for a better world, and they will give it to others. Charles Xavier the man is dead, but his hope will live on.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

* * *

Well, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did (or if you didn't) feel free to hit that magic review button and let me know. Also, if you don't like my sad song-fics let me know and I'll try to write happy ones (if I can . ) Also, if you enjoyed this feel free to check out 'God Help the Outcasts' (my other X-men song-fic).  
Well, thanks for stopping by and listening to my rants/reading my fic.  
~ Demonlrd

P.S. you can listen to the song on my profile


End file.
